Total Terror Island!
by B-movieking13
Summary: Cunningham Island, location of the new season of Total Drama! But the island holds a dark secret...one the cast and crew are going to learn the hard way. One by one they will fall...Apps closed!
1. Apps

Just in time for Halloween! Welcome to _**Total Terror Island, **_where the name of the game is survival! TDI's waning viewership has pushed Chris McLean to scramble to find something that will renew his precious ratings and save his job. …and that something is Cunningham Island. Once home to an asylum, now long since abandoned, It's the perfect location for Chris to launch his new show (paranormal reality TV being all the rage these days) and the perfect excuse to torment his new contestants!

Except…they're not alone on the island. Something lives there, in the woods. Something that doesn't like trespassers. Something full of rage, and anger…..something that kills for pleasure. It's out there…watching, and waiting…eager to strike. By the end of the night, it'll be so much more than just a game.

* * *

><p><strong>RULES (MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS!)<strong>

**Thought I'd try a little something this time out…I know there's a ton of these OC stories out there, but none quiet like this! Total Terror Island is heavily inspired by 80's slasher flicks like Friday the 13th****, Madman, The Burning, ect. I thought TDI would be the perfect place to unleash some psycho killer action! :D Be sure to read all of the rules below, ESPECIALLY THE FIRST AND SECOND.**

**1) The rating will change to M for blood and violence, once the first chapter is put out. If that bothers you, look elsewhere.**

**2) CHARACTERS WILL DIE. There is no contest, no challenges….its all about trying to survive and outwit the terrors stalking our campers on Cunningham Island. As such…there's gonna be a body count. Please don't be upset if your OC meets a gruesome end.**

**3) I'm accepting 8 females & 7 males. **

**4) Be original with your characters! Don't send me ten Goths or twenty Heather clones. **

**5) For the love of Freddy Kruger's Christmas sweater, no Mary Sues or Gary Stu's. **

**Alright, I think that covers it….Onto the App!**

**G e n e r a l I n f o r m a t i o n **

Name:

Gender:

Age (16-18):

Sexual Orientation:

Stereotype:

**A p p e a r a n c e**

Skin tone:

Eye color:

Hair Details (Length, color, style, etc.):

Body Type:

Height:

Weight:

Normal Clothing:

**C h a r a c t e r**

Personality:

History:

How would they act when they arrive on the island?:

How would they act in the face of fear?:

How would they act around their friends?:

Do you want your character to be paired up?

What kind of person do you want your character to be paired up with/How would they act around them?:

Fear/Reason why:

Talents (May come in handy…):

Likes:

Dislikes:

**O t h e r**

Story ideas (optional, anything you'd like to see happen):

Anything I forgot and you want me to know about your character?:

Audition Tape:

* * *

><p><strong>MY OC:<br>**

**G e n e r a l I n f o r m a t i o n **

Name: Jason Jay Cooper

Gender: male

Age (15-19): 17

Birthday: June 13th

Sexual Orientation: Straight/Heterosexual

Stereotype: Movie Geek

**A p p e a r a n c e**

Skin tone: Pale (He spends alot of time in the theater :D)

Eye Color: Green and kinda squinty, looks like he's always sleepy.

Hair Details: Shaggy, dark brown, a regular moptop.

Body Shape: Lean, average build. Not too skinny, but not ripped...he keeps in shape.

Height/Weight: 5'11, 170 lbs.

Normal Clothing: Dark blue jacket adorned with a few pins and buttons, dark blue jeans that are a bit baggy, a white t-shirt with an image of an upside down smileyface on the front, and a pair of black converse shoes, with a pair of red and blue 3D glasses always over his eyes.

**C h a r a c t e r**

Personality: Jason is a pretty outgoing guy. Not afraid to speak his mind or be downright blunt (an attribute that has gotten him stuffed into MANY lockers over the years) he has a tendency to speak before he thinks. Spending a lot of his spare time with his butt firmly planted in front of the tv/in a movie theater, Jason will talk your ear off about the latest sci-fi epic or gory slasher flick if given half a chance, barraging you with an army of useless trivia you probably wouldn't (and wish) you hadn't known. Despite his brashness, Jason is a rather friendly guy who does care for his teammates and tries to make the best out of a bad situation for those around him...to mixed results.

History: Jason grew up in a small apartment located in Philadelphia PA, near a local movie theater that specialized in the cheesiest of cheesy movies. A child of divorce, Jason was raised mainly by his father, rarely seeing his mother. Weekends were spent taking in double features at the theater with his dad, quickly becoming a tradition for them that lasts to this very day.

Jason's smart mouth, bluntness, and hardhead tend to get him in trouble at school...both with the faculty and the students. On his first day of highschool Jason quickly became the entire football team's public enemy number one during the fabled "P.E. Incident", spending much of the rest of the year as a Quarterback punching bag.

How would they act when they arrive on the island?: He'd probably make some type of offhanded remark about Chris, start rattling off useless movie trivia, or quickly try and get to know the other campers.

How would they act in the face of fear?: Jason would be scared witless at first, then try his best to adapt to the situation.

How would they act around their friends?: He'd crack jokes, trying to get a laugh from them, "regal" them with pointless movie facts, or in general hang with them. He's loyal to his amigo's sticking by them no matter what.

Do you want your character to be paired up? Yes

What kind of person do you want your character to be paired up with?: Jason has a weakness for the punk/rebel girls...or even someone the complete opposite of him. We shall see...:D

Fear/Reason why: The woods in general...he grew up a city boy.

Talents: All that knowledge of horror movies may just pay off...

Likes: Movie, comic books, sleeping in, videogames

Dislikes: Jocks (Stems from the whole "P.E. Incident"), sports, swimming, sports

**O t h e r**

Story ideas: ;)

Anything I forgot and you want me to know about your character?: Lulz

Audition Tape: Jason smirks at the camera as it turns on and gives a small wave.

"What's up everyone out there in TV land! My name is Jason Jay Cooper. Anyways if you have a single brain cell in your head you'll pick me. I'm easy to get along with, and can make just about anyone laugh. Plus I could really use the prize money so I can open my own comic shop. So pick me...you couldn't do worse." he said with a smirk.

Jason got up to turn off the camera when he manages to trip over his own two feet and knock it to the floor cracking the lens in the process. "Oh man...my dad's gonna kill me..."


	2. Almost There!

**UPDATE**

**Well, got a lot of great OC's in so far….but I need more you guys! I need about four more girls and guys…..half the way there! Keep submitting those characters!**

**Once I have a full list, I'll post all the selected characters next chapter, and then we can move onto the carnage…err…I mean fun. In the meantime….SEND MOAR VICTIMS!**


	3. Class of '88

**_PROLOGUE_  
><strong>

**Sept. 12th, 1988**

"Damn it, Chad! This isn't funny anymore!", Neve called out to the silent, dark, woods of Cunningham island. She shivered, pulling her boyfriend's letterman jacket tighter over her body as she nervously scanned the tree line. She turned back to the campsite, concern etched into her face as she sat next to the waning fire, joining her friends Becky and Paul.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Relax Neve…he's just trying to scare us.", Paul replied soothingly, taking the time to down his last few drops of beer before chucking his can into the fire. "Don't let him get to you."

"Maybe you should go check and make sure Paul…just in case.", Becky said to her boyfriend, giving him a small, pleading smile as she nudged him. Paul sighed as he looked out towards the pitch black woods. He groaned silently as he pushed himself up, shaking the dirt from his pant legs.

"Hand me that flashlight...Shit."

* * *

><p>"I swear to frickin' God Chad, you better be laying in a ditch with a broken leg or some shit!", Paul grumbled to himself. He'd been walking through the dense forest for the past half hour, the thin beam from his maglite the little illumination he had to guide him. If this was a practical joke, Paul was no longer amused.<p>

"Chad!", he shouted. No answer, nor was there one for the last fifteen times he shouted for his buddy. Nothing but the sound of twigs and dead leaves crunching under his sneakers. He didn't want to admit it, tried his damndest to keep the thought in the back of his mind….but the silence was starting to get to him. There were no crickets chirping, no owls hooting, no nothing. It was unnatural to say the least.

Paul had heard the legends surrounding the island…but that's all they were. Urban legends to keep trespassers away, nothing more. He was ashamed for even letting the thought enter his mind that there was anything more to it than that. It was ridiculous to even-

**CRACK**

"Chad?", Paul whipped around at the sound, shining his flashlight off the nearby trees, in time to catch a glimpse of a shadow melting into the inky darkness.

"Quit fucking around man. Neve's worried about you back at the camp.", Paul yelled , making his way in the direction of the noise. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine as his mind drifted back to the old stories once again.

**CRACK**

Sudden movement, a figure darted past Paul! He yelped, almost dropping his light in a panic, the sound of his beating heart pounding in his own ears. Silence once again. Panic gave way to relief, then annoyance. Paul huffed.

"That's it, no more playing around. Chad when I find you, you're gonna wish you'd stay lost!", Paul yelled, taking off after the figure. The rustling of leaves and the dull thumping of shoes on dry soil was all Paul could follow, the figure always managing to stay just out of his beam. Paul panted, whipping through the forest like a bat out of hell, hot in pursuit. He wasn't sure what kind of game Chad was playing…but enough was enough.

"GODDAMNIT STOP!", Paul bellowed. The footsteps halted. Silence once more. Paul leaned against a nearby tree, catching his breath as he looked around. "You had your fun, dude! C'mon let's head back to-"

Something dripped onto Paul from above…again, and again. It fell in steady beads, way too fast to be rain. He reached up, wiping his forehead, shining his flashlight at his now wet hand. The light bounced and danced over the slick substance, gleaming sickly. It felt thick and sticky, like corn syrup, but with a deep crimson color. Paul felt paralyzed, the color drained from his face as cold fear washed over him.

"Blood-" He muttered, slowly looking up only to see Chad's pale, lifeless eye's staring back down at him. His body swung softly back and forth, an old rope tied firmly around his feet. Chad's chest was ripped open, his entire inner torso hollowed out, intestines unspooled and dangling freely from his carcass.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Paul screamed in horror, before finding the will to move, turning tail and running back the way he came. His mind raced, his heart pumped, he wanted to break down, wanted to stop and just hide and hoped this was all just some sick-

**CRACK**

Footsteps, quick and heavy, right behind him...all around him. He wasn't sure, couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from, didn't care. He quickened his pace, sprinting full speed through the pitch black night, praying to God to make it through this alive.

"Oh please...please, no!", Paul pleaded, never breaking his stride, too afraid to turn and see _what_ was trailing behind him.

_"Hee, hee!", _Hoarse and throaty, a small giggle echoed quietly. Paul grunted, his heart skipped a beat, salty tears stung his eyes. The stories about this place being cursed turning out to be not true? Someone lied.

**SNAP!  
><strong>

A sharp pain exploded in Paul's ankle, causing the teen to tumble to the ground with a strangled cry. He moaned, the pain excruciating, fumbling for the flashlight before shining it down towards his foot. His ankle was completely mangled, the rusty jaws of an old bear trap embedded down to the bone, his foot little more then a glob of raw meat now. Paul screamed out...the slightest movement sending waves of agony shooting through his leg.

Suddenly gloved hands grasped Paul's head as he cried out in surprise, slamming him face first down on to another bear trap hidden in the leaves, it's jaw's biting into the sides of Paul's face, digging deep. Paul tried to scream, but couldn't, his jaw stuck in place thanks to the trap, blood gushing from his wound and into his wide open eyes, stinging them.

He screamed.

The figure quickly stomped his foot on the top jaw of the bear trap, Paul's face peeling back like an orange as blood squirted freely, his faceless corpse falling onto its back, twitching a bit before all grew still. One of the gloved hands, torn and dirty, poked it's index finger into Paul's raw, red face, giving another raspy cruel laugh at it's work. The night was still young

* * *

><p>"Something's not right...they should be back by now.", Neve pulled nervously at her sleeping bag as Becky zipped the tent flap shut, crawling in next to her friend while giving her a small, friendly smile.<p>

"I'm sure they're fine...you know how those two are. They'll probably come stumbling back here any moment now.", She gave Neve's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Try and get some sleep, you'll feel better."

"Yeah...yeah...", Neve muttered to herself weakly, sighing heavily as she laid down and pulled her sleeping bag close tightly. Becky frowned a bit, wishing she could do more for her friend...but deep down, she was secretly worried about her Paul as well.

"_Hey..."_a voice whispered from outside the tent, startling Becky from her thoughts.

"H...hello?", she replied quietly. Becky looked down at Neve, who was fast asleep, debating on whether or not to wake her up.

_"Help...me..."_

"Paul?", the voice was weaker now, further away, yet close. Becky unzipped the tent and quickly ventured out into the cool night air. Paul could be hurt...in trouble...the hell she was just going to sit around and wait!

"Paul, where are you?", she called out urgently, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm. The only response she received was the hollow howl of the wind. "Paul, are you out there?"

_"...over here..."_, again the voice whispered, this time from the edge of the forest. Becky whipped around, gasping slightly. She walked carefully towards the tree line, her bare feet practically tip-toeing to avoid stepping on jagged rocks.

"Paul, are you ok, hun? Did you find Chad?", step by step she approached, closer and closer.

_"Help..."_, it murmured, so close now, just from behind that big pine tree...

"Oh God, are you hurt babe?", Becky hurried around it, concerned for the well being of her lover. What she found waiting for her on the other side was not her boyfriend...what she found was horror...pure, simple, and unimaginable staring right back at her. A beast of a man, cloaked in darkness towered above her...he reached out towards Becky, his massive arm wrapping swiftly around the teen, pulling her close. She opened her mouth to scream, only for the man to quickly clamp his filthy hand down over it.

Becky's eyes practically bugged out of her skull as he tightened his grip over her mouth. She kicked and flailed around futilely in his steel tight grasp, screaming as loud as she could, but her muffled yells went unheard. The man let out a small, almost childlike giggle...before twisting his hand, and Becky's head, with all his might. A loud snap cut through the night air like a branch breaking as Becky's body went limp in the giant's embrace. He kept twisting.

Cartilage crackled and tendons ripped, as the skin around her neck tore like tissue paper, giving way to ruby red. He kept twisting and twisting. Her head wobbled like a macabre bobblehead as her neck stretched like rubber. He kept at it. Blood sprayed like a geyser as he worked it from side to side, giggling like a child with a new toy. He let her body fall in a heap at his feet, placing one massive boot on her back as he reached down and worked his fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. He grabbed tightly, a small, gleeful smile gracing his scared lips from under his mask as he gave one mighty pull...Becky's head ripping free from her torso in a spray of grue and crimson, her fear stricken face forever frozen in it's final moments.

* * *

><p>A loud thud awoke Neve from her sleep. She rubbed tiredly at her eyes, unsure of when (or for how long) she had dozed off. She sat up, keeping the sleeping bag wrapped tight around her, groaning uneasily as she quickly realized she was all alone inside the tent. Her stomach was ready to knot up, when a wave of relief washed over her.<p>

"Chad!"

A dark silhouette stood in front of the tent, lithe and tall. Her relief was short lived however, as dread slowly overtook her once more, a dark realization dawning on her. This wasn't Chad.

She cowered to the back wall as she watched the figure pull open the tent flap slightly. She bit her lip, drawing blood as she fought to stifle a scream desperate to escape. She heard him shuffling, picking something up and chuckling softly before flinging said object into the tent with her. She gasped as it rolled and thumped heavily across the floor, coming to a rest right at Neve's legs. She let it out, all of it, screaming to the heavens, screaming her lungs out, screaming for someone, anyone, to help her...as Becky's severed head stared coldly up at her.

A hunting knife ripped through the back of the tent behind Neve, slashing down as she jumped deeper into her sleeping bag to cover herself from the giant who was in control of the blade. She screamed for her boyfriend as the man yanked her sleeping bag up and over her head, trapping her inside. She struggled as the massive man heaved her violently from the shredded tent, dragging her writhing form across the rocky ground.

"STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!", She cried, blind to what was happening outside. What the giant seemed to have planned for the struggling girl wrapped in the sleeping bag, who knew. The answer came swiftly when the giant, with ease, swung a screaming Neve against the side of a huge tree. Many bones cracked and broke as blood seeped through the bag.

Dropping the girl on the ground, the huge figure began to walk away, his task complete when he heard a faint whimper of pain. He turned around and saw, even after the hell she had just been put through, Neve clinging to life.

"... Please... What did we do?..." Neve cried in almost silent agony, as the giant tilted his head, curious. Then, as if to put her out of her misery, he took the sleeping bag in his hands once more and swung it hard against the tree, blood splattering wetly against the bark as one last loud CRACK rang out. Neve had breathed her last.

The giant huffed heavily as he gazed upon the broken remains of the poor girl he had just slaughtered. A torn and dirty gloved hand landed on his shoulder, the tall man standing at his side. He smiled, wide and broad.

_"You did good tonight, brother. I'm proud of you...so very proud."_

The giant giggled his childish giggle.

The sun had begun to rise over Cunningham island, painting an almost serene picture...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told you guys it was gonna get bloody. :P I wrote this up quick and dirty along with my co-writer Another Dead Hero (mad props to him for helping me out with this series!) It's a bit rushed, I know...but this was mainly to give you fine folks a taste of what to expect. IT WILL GET BLOODY. IT WILL GET MEAN. So again, please...don't be upset if your character doesn't survive to the end. Speaking of which, I poured over the apps and picked the (un)lucky campers who made it into the show! Here they are!**

_**Boys:**_

**1. Jason Cooper - Movie Geek**

**2. Charlie Araya - Funny Drug Addict **

**3. Drake Jackson - Planful Artist**

**4. Matthew Brown - Music Lover**

**5. Philip "Phil" Charles Maximon - The Pipe Bomb**

**6. Nathan "Nate" Summers - ultimate Paranoid Twitchy kid**

**7. William Jones - Bad Boy/Pyro**

**8. Johnny McDevvit - British Geek**

_**Girls**_

**1. Tanya Hilton - The Tease**

**2. Annalisia "Mickey" Meekina - Daredevil/Party Animal**

**3. Alice Carlson - The Hippie**

**4. Elizabeth Rosaline Stone - The Sweetheart**

**5. Alexandra Grant - Skater/Rocker Chick**

**6. Journey Marie Watson - The Athletic New Yorker**

**7. Zoe Collins - The Shy One**

**8. Temperance Chaplin - The Trickster**


End file.
